Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an ESD (electro-static-discharge) protective device for protecting components and electronic devices from ESD. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an ESD protective device in which first and second discharge electrodes are arranged in a spaced relation with a discharge gap interposed therebetween.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various ESD protective devices have been proposed to protect electronic devices from the ESD. In an ESD protective device disclosed in Patent Document 1 given below, for example, a cavity is formed inside a ceramic multilayer substrate. A first discharge electrode and a second discharge electrode are opposed to each other inside the cavity with a gap interposed therebetween. An auxiliary electrode is disposed in the gap inside the cavity. The auxiliary electrode is connected to the first and second discharge electrodes. Furthermore, the auxiliary electrode includes conductive particles coated with a material having no conductivity.
Patent Document 1: WO2008/146514